


A Friendly Argument

by Elvanuris



Series: Rebels Without a Goal [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Rebels without a goal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris
Summary: It’s amazing Ners and Seylvain are still friends considering their different tastesBased on the prompt: “Do me a favor? When you leave go straight to hell” “I’ll meet you there"
Series: Rebels Without a Goal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718





	A Friendly Argument

**Author's Note:**

> A Friendly Argument was written by Elvanuris

The two always had little spats, childish arguments of no substantial value. Some are more heated than others, but Ners and Seylvain always made up at the end. Somehow.

“There’s absolutely no way! You’re fucking stupid!” the tiefling shouted, more expressive of his anger than his opponent. 

Ners, of course, had to have  _ something _ to say in return. They never knew when to just shut their mouth. 

“Oh come on, you run a bar. I would’ve hoped you at least had  _ some _ taste,” they retorted with that stupid smirk they always had. 

It was surprising Seylvain didn’t have actual smoke coming out of his ears. His anger manifesting as a darker shade of blue across his face, “I  _ do _ and there is no way in hell to make Orcish Ale taste like anything other than ass”

Ners let out a soft snicker, “Leave it to you to know what ass tastes like.”

Seylvain was practically boiling at this point. The tiniest bit of restraint he had left keeping him from pummeling the thorn in his side he for some reason called a friend.

“You-... I just-... I swear-... fucking-... Go. Get the hell out of here before I beat the ever living shit out of you.”

Ners grinned, doing their damnedest not to laugh at Seylvain’s pitiful attempt to control his fury.

But they had to add more fuel to the fire, “If that’s what you’re into, babe” 

“Do me a favor. When you leave, go straight to hell”

“I’ll wait for you there, hon”

And with that, Ners was out the door to escape the stool Seylvain had thrown at him.


End file.
